


Unrepentant

by frostynarrator



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: But here it is, Completely AU, Cute, F/F, Oops, SO GAY, Saphic, Trinine, beanine, bisexualtris, just a little drabble, lesbianjeanine, so short, trisnine, wlw, wrote this like a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostynarrator/pseuds/frostynarrator
Summary: In Erudite Headquarters...[You don't need to have read or watched Divergent to read this.]
Relationships: Jeanine Matthews/Tris Prior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Unrepentant

Tris stared at Jeanine for a moment longer and felt her face warm as a soft tinge of pink covered her cheeks. She looked away from her and forced herself to focus on what she should actually be doing, hoping that the work would distract her mind from the sudden rush of attraction. She bent over the paper in front of her, willing the image of _her_ from her mind, willing herself not to look up again.  
  
A few minutes later, she gave in to the temptation and looked up, only to feel every hair on her body stand up in response to the sight that met her eyes. Her faction leader had turned in her direction, and now she could not only see how the material of her blue dress hugged her curves, but also the low neckline that plunged down to reveal ivory skin and the beginning of her breasts. It had nothing indecent; in fact, nobody else in the room had noticed anything out of the ordinary. The dress was just a little tighter than what she usually wore, the cleavage just a little lower.  
  
Just a little. But Tris had noticed. She felt a shiver build from the soft hair in her neck and run down her body. When Jeanine looked up and Tris’s gaze met those stormy gray eyes, something in her snapped and she choked.  
  
“Are you okay?” someone at her side asked as she kept coughing, and a deep blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
“Y-yes,” she spluttered.  
  
Trying to calm herself down, she took a deep breath, and when she looked up, it was to see Jeanine smirking at her from across the room.  
  
_She knows._  
  
Somehow, that was clear to Tris. If people around her were still asking about her well-being and offering her water, Jeanine knew what had caused Tris’ reaction.  
  
Tris looked into her eyes for a moment longer, observing the slight blues and greens in her dark gray irises.  
  
Yes, she knew. And she didn’t feel the least bit repentant.


End file.
